Hyperness in Venice
by The Hyper Three
Summary: The Hyper Three are back. This time it's Venice to do a bit of pick-pocketing and to hang out with a certain Thief Lord
1. Chapter 1

**Hyperness In Venice. **

A.N: OK, We're going to Venice to still some stuff, among other things. BTW (I can't believe I just said that) I'm going to be doing a mix of the books and movie. Like the characters look like they do in the movie not the book.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Thief Lord or Venice. (I would like to own Aaron Johnson and Rollo Weeks but it's not going to happen)

Chapter 1: Meeting the Thief Lord.

The three girls looked around for their next victim. They were a strange sight to see. Two brown haired girls, and a blonde girl, all holding two suitcases each. One of the brown haired girls was carrying the most. The blonde turned to her and asked, "Rose, why did you have to pack so much?"

Rose sighed. "Well Lily, my fine friend, I knew we were not going to go back, and the Doctor wouldn't give us a lift, so I had to pack the essentials. In the two that I'm carrying are all my clothes and sleeping things. In the one you are carrying are all my books, CDs, DVDs and tapes, and the one Susan is carrying are all my cuddle toys. Also, in my shoulder bag is my make-up, washing stuff, my laptop and other bits and bobs."

"OK, I get that. But what I don't get is why you had to bring you're tacky pink saxophone, or why your suitcases are also pink, which, might I point out, make us very noticeable."

Rose was going to retort, but Susan nudged her and pointed to a brown haired boy, with a blue jumper. "What about him?"

Rose nodded in agreement and started to walk towards him when Lily grabbed her wrist and said, "Where do you think you're going?"

"To go pick-pocket him of course."

Lily shook her head "You're staying right here with all the luggage"

"Why do I have to stay with the luggage all the time"

Lily sighed in disbelief, "Because it is mainly your luggage!"

"Oooooh pleeeeease? Just this once." Rose had put on the puppy dog eyes. Lily hated the puppy dog eyes.

"FINE! Just this once, but if we get caught, I'm blaming you."

Rose jumped up and down with joy, but immediately stopped when she saw the look Lily gave her. When Rose had calmed herself down, she started to walk towards the victim, again. When she reached him, she causally bumped into him and was about to put her hand into his pocket, when the boy grabbed it.

"I'm sorry to say that that is the oldest trick in the book." Said the boy in his honeyed voice. Rose looked at him. She thought she recognized him, then it dawned on her, "SCIPIO!" she shouted.

"How do you know my name?" The boy asked.

"It's me, Rose"

"I haven't seen you for ages! What are doing here? Why are you so dirty? And where are Lily and Susan?" Scipio asked.

Rose decided to explain everything. How her, Lily and Susan's parents all died in a car crash. And how, seeing as they already had tickets, they decided to come to Venice. Then how they spent all the money they had with them and had no way to take anymore out, so they had to roam the streets with their belongings, pick-pocketing and busking.

"…And that's Lily and Susan over there." Rose finished pointing at her two friends. Scipio just stared at Rose for a while then said, "Why don't you come over to my place for a while, get washed up, put some clean clothes on and clean those ones off. Then we can go to my hideout, where people like you are staying."

Rose thought about it and nodded. "Wait! What about your dad?"

"He's out at the moment, but I'm sure he won't mind seeing you again, he use to love you" Rose smiled, and started to walk towards Lily and Susan to tell them the good news, Scipio following right behind her.

When Rose and Scipio reached her friends, Lily started to rant,

"Rose, when you pick-pocket someone you don't normally bring them back to meet your mates. You don't go "Oh no you caught me, hey why don't you come over to meet my fr-"… Scipio?"

"Hi Lily, how are you?" Scipio spoke shyly.

"Yeah I'm fine. Wow I don't recognize. You've grown so much since the last time I saw you. I mean you're hot. I'm not saying you weren't hot before, it's just now you're ho-"

"LILY! You're rambling," Rose interrupted.

"Am I?"

"Yes you are, so just shut up before you really embarrass yourself. Anyway Scip has invited us to his house for a bit so we can get freshened up and whatnot. And I think it would be a really good idea. We can also see Dottore Massimo." Rose said happily. Scipio looked at Rose as though she was crazy. He would never be happy to see his dad. Mind you he thought he had always liked her more then me.

"Hey Scip, could you do me a favour and carry my saxophone for me?." Rose asked.

"Sure, why did you pack so much anyway?"

"Don't ask. Trust me, it's better if you didn't know." Susan warned him.

Scipio nodded. "Do know Rose, it doesn't matter."

**Well I** **liked it. Please review, I've been getting lodes of ghost readers and makes me think that I shouldn't write anymore. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ahhh the half term. A chance to hang out with friends, sit around watching T.V, or for the more creative of us, to sit around writing or updating our fanfics. GO US! **

Chapter Two: Casa De Dottore Massimo.

Scipio opened the front door to a magnificent courtyard.

"Wow, I haven't been here for years. It hasn't changed much. Look! My roses are still here." Rose started to jump up and down with joy. She finally felt safe.

"Yes Rose we still have your roses" Scipio laughed, "Now will you calm down, please. Do you remember where three of our many bathrooms are?" The three girls nodded. "Then what are you still doing here, go and have a shower. I'll get someone to take your bags to some empty rooms." Once Scipio had finished talking the girls ran up the stairs to find the nearest bathrooms.

Two hours later Rose entered the living room with clean hair, body and clothes and her make-up reapplied. Not only did she look good but

also, for the first time in a month, she felt good, too.

"I see why you didn't want to give your bags away. That is expensive stuff you are wearing. Is that Prada?" Scipio asked, nodding his head towards Rose's outfit.

"Yes it is." Rose said smugly. "And that's not even the half of it, I've also got some…' Rose stopped as she saw the man sitting next to Scipio.

"Dottore Massimo, ciao. How have you been?" Rose asked shyly.

"ROSE!" the Dottore boomed. "I'm very well thank you. Wow, I've not seen you for a while. My how you've grown. You look more and more like your mother every time I see you. She was very pretty, very pretty indeed. I herd the bad news. I'm so sorry for your loss." At that the Dottore hung his head down in sadness. Something, Scipio told the girls after, he hardly ever does.

"Where are Lily and Susan?" Rose asked just realizing that her two best friends weren't there in the room.

"They're down in the kitchen having a bite to eat. You should go down and join them; it looks like you haven't something proper to eat in a while. You must also stay for dinner. I'll get the cook to make some pizza. You always liked that stuff." Massimo suggested. Rose smiled gratefully.

"You must also stay the night, because I doubt that you have anywhere to stay" Rose stopped smiling. How where they going to get out of this one? They where meant to go to the Stella. They were meant to meet Riccio, Hornet, Mosca and, later on, Prosper and Bo. I'll figure something out Rose thought. But right now I have to be grateful. He took us off the street, the least I could do is say thank you.

"Thank you Dottore. That is a very generous offer, but I'll have to talk to Lily and Susan about this." And with that Rose hurried out of the room.

When Rose reached the kitchen she saw her two best friends stuffing their faces with ice cream, Pan de Stelle and other treats the were hidden in the Massimo's house. Rose was just about to tuck into a big bowl of ice cream when Scipio entered the room.

"What are we going to do?" Scipio asked franticly.

"About what?" Susan asked with a mouth full of cake. Rose had forgotten to tell her friends, the sight of all that food had drove it right out of her mind.

So she stared to explain the whole thing that happened in the living room.

"So what are we going to do?" Susan asked.

"We'll have to stay, wont we. We can't just leave; I mean he's done so much for us. It'll just be rude." Rose said. The other two nodded their head.

"You don't have to stay all night. Just go to bed and then when he goes to bed we'll sneak out." Scipio said as though it was nothing.

"That's a really good idea, apart from the fact that we wont be here tomorrow. How are we going to explain that" Lily pointed out. There was a silence while Scipio was thinking.

"We could tell them that you had to go and that you're very sorry."

Lily shook her head in disbelief.

"Look, we don't have to talk about this now. Right now we eat. We can talk about before we go to bed." Susan said before sparks could fly. The others nodded in agreement, though Scipio still looked upset.

The dinner table was covered with different types of pizza, chips, a verity of drinks and other mouth-watering things. For once, in a very long time, the table was full of happy chattering.

"So, girls, what do you want to study in university?" Massimo asked.

"Well I liked to go to medical school. I really like to be a doctor." Lily said.

"Ahhh, now that's something I know very well. If you need any help just come and talk to me. I know some of the best medical schools in Europe." The Dottore said smugly. Lily smiled appreciately.

"And what about you Susan? What do you want to do when you're older?"

"I'd like to be an architect. I like to draw and the way buildings are. This is a really nice building, by the way." The Dottore nodded in approval.

"Rose, what do you want to do? Do you still want to be a actress, or designer like you did when you were younger?'

"Well… um…" Rose said nervously. The job she wanted to do didn't really come to the standards of the other two girls job, or the standards of the Dottore.

"Well, I want to be a sweet shop owner." There was an awkward silence, and then the Dottore said, "That's… that's very different. Why don't want to be an actress anymore? I always thought you'd make a very good one. Why the sudden change?"

"Well acting is such a hard business to get into, you need luck and talent. Owning a sweet shop is a very good idea though. See, what do kids love? Sweets, right. So owning a sweet shop is a gold mine." Massimo stared at Rose for a while, then " That is a very good idea. If you need any start up money don't be scared to ask." Rose nodded with a smile.

The conversion moved to unimportant matters. It wasn't until the desserts came on the table, bowls of ice cream, cakes and other sweet things, did the important thing came up.

"Ahhh, girls I just remembered, your parents gave me an extra key to your house here, and I think it's time to give it to you. It doesn't mean you can stay there tonight, it's incase you need to get some other things" Massimo told them. Lily looked at Rose, Rose looked at Susan and Susan looked at Lily, who then nodded.

"Dottore? We appreciate all that you have done for us, but would it be ok if we stayed at our house for a while. It would mean so much to us. We've been out on the streets for a while and we've missed our parents, all of us, and we'd like to be somewhere where we have had lots of happy memories with them. Would that be OK with you? Lily sadly said. The Dottore served them.

"Is it really important to you that you stay there?" He asked

The girls nodded.

"Well if it's that important to you, then I guess you can stay there. But you must remember that you can come round anytime."

"Thank you so much. You're the best," Rose said. And with that the girls, Scipio and the Dottore tucked into their food.

**Another chapter done and dusted. Now there is a little matter I'd like to discuss with you… REVIEWING! I seem not to be getting a lot of reviews and that makes me sad. It makes me think that I shouldn't write anymore and I don't think you'd like that. But I wouldn't know because none seems to be reviewing. So please, please review. Please? ******


End file.
